1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus performing a designated process on document data and image data. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing apparatus to which a portable external memory is connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some data processing apparatuses such as MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) installed in offices and the like store, in addition to data to be processed, the process content for the data into a storage region called a BOX to perform data processing.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-227476 discloses a data processing apparatus having a plurality of BOXes.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-067560 discloses a document processing apparatus which automatically changes a document in a BOX when a prescribed execution condition such as document reception or document registration completion is satisfied.
In recent years, a plurality of data processing apparatuses are often set up in one office. In such a situation, when an apparatus used by a user becomes unavailable due to paper-out, a failure, or the like, the user can continue the process underway by moving to another apparatus.
In this case, however, the user has to input the settings of the process again at another apparatus. It is cumbersome for the user to input the settings of a process many times in this way. Moreover, although the user intends to make the same settings, he/she is likely to make an error in operation.